You Belong With Me
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Just a quick little song-fic about Stevie and Zander. Based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"


**Hey guys! I just wanted to type this real quick one-shot for Zevie month! This song is perfect for them! Hope you like it! It's basically gonna be like the music video.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Stevie, can you please do the disclaimer.**

**Stevie: No way. I've got to rehearse.**

**Me: But you're already awesome at the bass. Why are you so stubborn?**

**Stevie: First, thank you. Second, do you want me to introduce my bass to your face?**

**Me: *Groans* Zander, please make her do the disclaimer.**

**Zander: Come on Stevie. We'll do it together.**

**Stevie: *Sighs* Fine. **

**Stevie & Zander: Wendy doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**Me: Thank you. Now I'm happy. *Skips off***

**Zander: She's a weird girl. *Stevie nods***

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Zander, my best friend, is dating Molly Garfunkle. Unbelievable. Now, I guess I have to admit I have a slight crush on Zander. I live next door to him so we communicate through whiteboards and markers. I see him come into his room and throw his phone angrily on his bed. I write on my whiteboard, "Trouble with Molly?"

He sees it and writes back, "Yeah. Apparently that joke didn't go over too well with her." Totally expected with Molly.

I write, "I think that joke was hilarious." He sighs and nods. I guess Molly doesn't get our original brand of humor.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

It was a typical Tuesday night at my house. I had my headphones on, so I could block out the world. I look out my window and see Molly in Zander's room. Zander is trying to get her to listen to his kind of music, the kind that I like. I can see her yelling at him to change the song. When he doesn't, she storms out of the room. He pulls the whiteboard out and writes, "Apparently Molly doesn't like that kind of music."

I write back, "She'll never understand the meanings behind the songs like we do."

He chuckles and writes back, "Obviously."

I start to write, "I love you," on my whiteboard, but when I turn back, he's gone.

Those songs were really special to him because they all had a message to him. That was something Molly would never understand. She'll never know his story like I do.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Molly and I never had anything in common. She was always dressed in the prettiest clothes, always wore about a gallon of make up, and would do anything to get to the top. I, on the other hand, don't really care what I wear, never wore any makeup, and would help other people before I even thought about myself.

I've always been the one there to comfort Zander. I don't get what Zander sees in her. I always wonder when Zander will find out that the perfect girl, a.k.a me, is right in front of him. Okay that sounded way too conceited.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Zander and I decided to take a walk around town. He always wore his old worn-out jeans. It didn't matter to him that they were old, it mattered that they were comfortable. That's another thing I love about him. He doesn't care what he looks like.

We found a nice park bench to sit on and started talking. We talked about all the crazy things we did with our band. Reliving the times just made them funnier. While we were talking, I realized that it's really easy for me to talk to Zander, and for him to talk to me.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

When we talked about Justin Cole's party and Kacey getting covered in chocolate, he smiled that smile that could light up this entire town. Since Molly started dating him, he hasn't been smiling a lot. It was nice to finally see it again.

Just as we got up, Molly drove up in her fancy sports convertible. "Hop in, Zander." She said, patting the seat next to her. He waved good-bye and got in. They drove off, leaving me heartbroken. I just wonder what's he doing with a girl like Molly?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I was in the bleachers with Zander at a football game. We only came because Molly's a cheerleader. I looked at Zander who waved and cheered at Molly. She gave him a flirty wave and smile back. This is just sickening.

When the game finally ended, we went to look for Molly. We saw her flirting with some football player. I looked at Zander and he looked crushed. This was low even for Molly. Zander started to walk away. I didn't follow him because I knew he wouldn't want me to.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I took the shortcut to Zander's house and he came home to me waiting by the back door. I understood what he was going through. We sat down on his back steps in a comfortable silence. He started talking about how he couldn't believe Molly would do something like this. We stayed like this for about 45 minutes, him talking and me just listening. It was what I do as his best friend, but I can't help feeling like I want to be more. I'm just the one who always understands him. Molly is the one who always breaks his heart.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

One time, Zander came to my house in the middle of the night when he and Molly had a fight. I invited him in and we went up to my room. As he talked, he and I both knew he was about to cry, so I did the only thing I could think of, I made him laugh. He and laughed and laughed so much, we actually did start crying. They were tears of joy though.

After that, we talked about random things. I learned his favorite song is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. **(A/N Love that song. Look it up if you don't know it!) **He told me about his dreams of becoming a famous musician. I can't believe he still can't realize that he belongs with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Zander was getting ready for the dance. I thought it was sad for him to go to the dance without a date. I sighed as I watched him leave. When I pushed some papers aside, I saw my whiteboard with the message, "I love you," still written on it. I went to my closet and pulled out a strapless flowing silver gown that my mom had given me. I gave it some thought and decided on a plan.

When I got to the dance, everyone stared either in awe or jealousy. The one I was really focused on was Zander. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get to me. Molly stopped him, but he pushed her away. When he finally reached me, I pulled out my whiteboard.

He smiled and pulled out his whiteboard. To my surprise it said, "I love you." I smiled out of pure joy. Then he leaned in and I found myself leaning in too. Before I knew it our lips connected. Now, even he knows that he belongs with me.

**Stevie: Thanks for reading! Wendy's sorry for any grammar, spelling or lyric mistakes she's made.**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Zander: She hopes you enjoyed this quick one-shot for Zevie month!**

**Me: Stop stealing my lines!**

**Stevie & Zander: R&R Please!**

**Me: Okay. That's it. You two, out! *Pushes them out the door* Well… what they said! Talk to ya later baby!**

**Zander: Hey!**


End file.
